


Go Big or (Don't) Go Home

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: Christmas Crack: At the North Pole [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "star", Christmas fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: It's Henri's first time on Night Sky rotation at the Pole, and he totally nails it.(Beware: Crack! North Pole crack on steroids!)





	Go Big or (Don't) Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "star"

"No," Jim said.

His hands were on his hips as he stared up at the black velvet of the sky, shaking his head grimly, and Blair rolled his eyes. Every year it was the same — the calendar hit December 1 and Jim turned into Mr. No Fun At All. Okay, sure, there was a lot to do and the pressure could get intense, but nobody liked having a Grinch around, and every year it took Blair a day or two of focused jollying along to get Jim back on track.

"I like it," he said, thumping Jim on the arm. "And you know how Rudolph gets by the end of a run — this year he'd have to be blind to miss the landing pad so badly like he did last year. You remember what a mess that was, placating that whole ice-floe-full of Polar Bears and Christmas Seals."

Jim grimaced. "Yeah, they were pretty ticked off to find themselves hosting the big brass and nine crabby reindeer out of the blue."

"Especially since there wasn't even a stray candy cane or cookie crumb left in the sleigh. Man, it was a good thing the Cookies and Confections wing of the kitchen hadn't powered down yet and Rafe could hustle out all those snickerdoodles and Swedish Fish so fast, or things might have gotten kind of tense."

"Who's on Community Relations this rotation?" Before Blair could answer Jim covered his eyes with his hand and groaned. "Wait, I remember. Megan. Better keep the kitchen on call — at least she can't be on rotation in the kitchen again this year if she's handling CR."

Blair frowned. "She'll do fine. She's already set up a mixer for the Huskies and Malamutes with a bunch of Dingoes she's got visiting, and she's thinking about starting a Kangaroo courier service for our outlying posts."

Jim groaned again, and Blair jabbed Jim's side with his elbow. "She admitted that frosting the gingerbread men last year with Vegemite was a mistake; get over it."

Footsteps crunched on the snow behind them. "So, guys, what do you think?" Henri asked as he came up to stand beside them. "Not too shabby for my first time on Night Sky rotation." He chuckled. "Hey — something to write home about, huh?"

Blair beamed at him. "It's great, H."

Jim didn't beam at Henri. He didn't say anything, either, until Blair cleared his throat pointedly and elbowed him again. Then he said, with a reluctance Blair hoped Henri didn't notice, "It's… something, all right, Henri."

Henri apparently _didn't_ notice, since his answering smile was as bright as the stars he'd arranged so carefully above them. "Thanks, guys," he said, gazing up at his handiwork proudly.

Blair gazed upward too, although the display was impossible to miss even if you weren't looking at it directly. The arrow pointing downward was a particularly effective touch.

"Ho, Ho, Home," Jim muttered bleakly. Above his head — albeit much more cheerfully — the huge starry letters agreed. 


End file.
